MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. New Main page and Featured Article system I have made drastic changes to the main page theme. I adapted Chinese wikipedia theme to MicroWiki. See-http://zh.wikipedia.org Everything is working fine except the background of header top of sections, like Blog section, news section, etc. Somebody told me that image uploaded to wikia which are older than 1-2 day would work. So after 1-2 days of writing this everything would work smooth. I have also made changes to 'Good Article' system. It isn't just Renaming to Featured Article, but a better and simpler system. Where you have list of featured articles, a simple nomination area and a template of good article displayed at main page. You may see an ad problem on wiki, but it have to be refixed by the wikia. I have asked them, it would be done. So please don't count the ad problem. Please vote there. This is to make consensus, not polling. So please give your reasons here. Rajputistan (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Favor of Changes *'SUPPORT'. I am in full favor of the changes. Now wiki looks lot good and fresh. It is more professional too. Rajputistan (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT'. In favor. This new layout improved the general look of MicroWiki. --Costadinos (talk) 18:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT'. Looks clean and fresh, a big improvement. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User *'SUPPORT Loooks refreshing, smooth and clean! Nico Kaikkonen (talk) 18:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC)' Category:Templates 18:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Opposing the Changes Policies Proposed policies * Chat policy - there is no policy regarding banning on chat, there are only guidelines. ** Write the policy here! Spanish MicroWiki The Spanish micronationalist community moves to the new Wiki Micronaciones. Regards.--Jatrobat (talk) 17:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Why, if I might ask? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 17:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. The admin was an internet troll as you can read here, and the community decided to move in an irc meeting.--Jatrobat (talk) 21:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I guess I'd trust you with that, since I can't really speak Spanish. You want me to update the main page then? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:34, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks in advance.--Jatrobat (talk) 22:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's alredy done :) --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 12:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) New Proposed Admins After much debate, we have come up to try and get four users elected as admins: GrunkiaGovernent, DarkArtsProdigy, Grummia, & Huff. Please sign below if you''' Support''' or Oppose this. *'SUPPORT' -GrunkiaGov : You may think it's because I may be nominated admin, but I really don't care, I just want to see some good changes implemented, and I just "proposed" these people because I thought they could handle the admin job well. *'Oppose' as grouped together. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 04:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Supports Grummia as admin. GrunkiaGovernment I oppose. Huff and DarkArtsProdigy as chatmods. *'OPPOSE'. I will have to agree with Kyng Fyrst. I also suggest that everyone is given the chance to run for elections, although I suggest stricter rules for candidates, such as age, knowledge of English, but most importantly, technical merits. LoadCompass (talk) 19:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT '- Many people complain about Dark so I don't really support him, but the rest should be Admins or atleast chatmods.KingToddI (talk) 21:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) **'Comment- '''Thats just SpanionteGov. He complains about me because I banned him for raging too much in chat.DarkArtsProdigy (talk) **'Comment''' Add me to this list who oppose you (@Dark). Rajputistan (talk) 21:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' Imposing new administrators is not the right way. --Costadinos (talk) 14:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *'PARTIAL SUPPORT' We must have elections if we do this, but another option is we could have some temporary admins to do some much-needed work, and their power could be taken afterwards and returned to the old admins. Grummia (talk) 20:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' There should be elections. Rajputistan (talk) 12:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *'STRONG SUPPORT' I think these users are up to the job, and elections fall apart anyway. --Don't say you weren't warned by Kranton (talk) 18:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC)